


Perfect Balance

by Seasound (Shinska)



Series: Royal Musings [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinska/pseuds/Seasound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for the crappy beginning. It will be better and, hopefully, longer as the story continues.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Epilogue: War and Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CommanderSideswipe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderSideswipe/gifts).



> Sorry for the crappy beginning. It will be better and, hopefully, longer as the story continues.

The war was fierce. Two neighboring kingdoms were fighting over resources. One of the kings was a cruel tyrant, ruling his kingdom with an iron fist. This king led the Praxian army. The other king; a kind and benevolent soul, fought for honor and peace. This king led the Tyger Paxian army.

"This ends here, tyrant!"

The vicious king laughed. "Still believe in hope and freedom? You are a fool Ultra Magnus!"

Ultra Magnus gritted his denta. The last king had died with no heir. His older siblings were either dead or not eligible for the throne leaving him the sole choice.

"You will regret this, Search!"

The battle continued. Search was a better swordsmech but Ultra Magnus had agility and speed on his side. Suddenly, Search stiffened and looked down at the injury. He gave a gurgling laugh before he fell over, dead.

The war was over...


	2. Chapter 1: Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz and Prowl meet.

A young black and white mech snuck through the courtyard, avoiding the guards. He was on the hunt for something that would keep him alive. Stubby sensor horns kept a careful watch while the visor over his face helped him to see in the dark. Once he was sure the coast was clear, the mech climbed up to an open window. Quietly he entered, looking around. There was so much stuff here! Maybe something here would ensure the mech's survival. Moving farther into the room, he headed into the bathroom, stilling at the vision before him. Another black and white mech was just getting out of the shower. The wings on his back were hiked p in surprise.

"Are you the new servant that I am supposed to receive?"

Something inside the would be thief screamed at him to say yes. Honor and manners won out.

"No. I came here looking for something to steal in order to survive."

The Praxian mech opened his mouth to say something but the guards broke in at that moment, grabbing the thief.

"My king. Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

The king watched the thief being dragged away before he spoke, wings lowered sadly.

"I am fine, Smokescreen. That poor mech..."

"That poor mech?! My king he looked like he was going to attack!"

"The guards, maybe, but not me. I made no threatening moves towards him... Bring him to me."

The king waited several days before the thief was brought before him.

"What do you want?" Came the nasty tone.

"My servant never arrived. I would be willing to have your charges dropped if you work for me. You will receive food and a place to sleep. In exchange you will wash me, take my dirty berthsheets to be cleaned, bring me food, and deliver supplies to those in need."

The last one made the thief's head shoot up in surprise.

"Did you think I would not recognize you after all these years?"

The thief pondered that before his optics became wide.

"Prowl?"

"Yes. It is wonderful to see you again Jazz. You've grown radiant."

Jazz looked away. "Yeah right. No one wants me. Not even a Portihexian. I'm too mixed; Portihexian, Crystalite, Tyger Paxian, and Kaonite. I'm a mutt to them and therefore unwanted. My parents are dead because they would not give me up."

"Oh Jazz. I'm so sorry. I want you. I want my only childhood friend back."

Jazz bit his lip. "Fine. But I get a quarter of the ration that the others do."

Prowl keened. "Don't short yourself!"

"I've survived on less, Prowl. Ratchet told me my levels were at 12% when I got in here. The highest they have been in a long time has been 18%. I'm currently at 15%."

Prowl hugged his friend who awkwardly returned it. He wasn't used to such gestures. Prowl had Smokescreen show Jazz where he could stay. It wasn't big like Prowl's room but it was perfect for Jazz. The colors were vibrant and there was a wide music variety. Grinning, Jazz played a classical piece before crashing on the berth and was out like a light.


	3. Chapter 2: Cross Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look! Bluestreak!
> 
> Where? Oh his little Blue!

"Get up you lazy aft! The king is entirely too soft... I said get up!"

Jazz was forcefully dragged from the berth. His light blue optics were wide with fear and confusion.

"What-- I'm the king's personal servant!"

"Not anymore you aren't. You are going to work in the kitchens with me."

Jazz struggled to no avail. He was shoved into the kitchen and ordered to prepare the king's personal meal. The former thief worked diligently. After the meal was prepared it was whisked away. All day Jazz went back and forth, working. Several times he asked when they would eat. The cook laughed.

"Eat? You don't eat. You're here to work."

Jazz gritted his denta angrily. The days would pass with no sign from Prowl. One evening Jazz snuck away from the kitchens to go see Ratchet. He broke into the medic's quarters, tripping the silent alarm.

"Ratchet? Are you here?"

"Jazz?" Came the sleepy voice. "What are you doing here?"

"There he is! Ratchet you're alright. The cook reported that Jazz stole something from him."

It did not escape Ratchet's notice of the look on Jazz's face. Before either cold do anything, Jazz was removed from the castle and back onto the streets. He was angry. Prowl had not once investigated why he hadn't followed orders. He made his way back to the place he called home. He then told the others to give enough time for his frame to gray. After that anything they could get their servos on could keep them alive for a few extra days.

With that, Jazz laid there and gave up on life. He wasn't wanted anywhere. For nearly a week Jazz laid there, slowly dying. On the morning of the eighth day, guards broke in. Ratchet and Prowl searched through the building.

"Prowl!"

The young king hurried to his medic's side.

"Oh Primus, Ratchet. What happened?"

"I know these symptoms. It's a broken spark crossed with loss of will. Just as deadly as a blaster wound."

Prowl flinched. "Does this mean..." He couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yes. He can die. I can only do so much."

Prowl hovered in indecision before he ordered Ratchet to open Jazz's chestplates. Ratchet was startled before he did as ordered. Prowl's own chestplates opened and let his spark merge with the weak mech's.

"Prowl! If you do this then you lose the chance of a good bond! You can only have two!"

Prowl continued, knowing full well what it meant. He took the plunge and gently nudged Jazz.

'Jazz. Come back.'

'Let me die, Prowl. You already showed that you don't care.'

'If I didn't care, Jazz, then I would not be giving up one bond space for you.'

The Praxian king bent and kissed Jazz passionately on the lips. Jazz gave a startled noise before he returned the kiss, arms wrapping around Prowl. Light blue optics opened and the Portihexian mixed mech nuzzled Prowl. Prowl picked Jazz up without any trouble. Once back at the castle, Prowl took Jazz to his quarters. Prowl crawled into the berth after Jazz and held the other mech to him. Jazz whimpered and clung to Prowl like a newsparked Sparkling.

The next morning Jazz woke in Prowl's warm embrace. He carefully untangled himself and headed down to the kitchen, hungry.

"So the thief deigns to return. It wasn't enough that you stole my credits so you came to steal something else?"

"No. I came to get something to eat for me and my sparkmate."

"Likely story." The cook surged forward.

"Touch my mate and you will not live to see tomorrow."

The cook jerked back. Prowl wrapped an arm around Jazz protectively. Jazz leaned against Prowl.

"I think it's best if you leave my employment. You have caused me nothing but problems."

The cook exploded. "I have worked here since your sire's carrier's time!"

"And it's time for you to move on. Get your things and get out."

Jazz was amazed that Prowl had stood up for him.

'Of course. You are my mate, Jazz. I will take a second mate but only one you will accept.'

Jazz felt his frame burn. He was not used to being cared for. Prowl turned to the remaining kitchen staff.

"You." Prowl indicated a Praxian mech. He stepped forward.

"Your name?"

"Bluestreak, my king."

"You're hired, Bluestreak."

The Praxian blinked in surprise. He promised to do his best. Jazz slipped away. It did not take Prowl long to find him.

"Are you alright?"

"No. I meant what my frame betrayed... I'm not used to being cared for."

"I hope to give you a good..."

"No! I've been alone too long! Don't waste your time with me... HEY!"

Prowl had his arms wrapped around Jazz's waist and yanked him close. Their lips met in a kiss. Jazz tried to fight it but soon found himself thrown on Prowl's berth. Prowl crawled over Jazz and their frames moved together in a passionate dance. Jazz's legs fell open, valve panel opening. Prowl slid his spike out. He slowly slid into Jazz's valve and then let out a surprised noise. Jazz was still sealed.

"Don't stop. Please take my seal, Prowl." Jazz moaned.

Prowl snapped his hips forward. Jazz cried out as Prowl perforated his seal. The Praxian king hiked Jazz's legs up, driving deeper. The Portihexian's hands clenched and unclenched the berthsheets beneath him.

"Prowl, Prowl, Prowl, Prowl." Jazz moaned the mantra over and over.

Prowl growled and pistoned his hips in and out of his lover. The mating was frantic and passionate. Finally, Prowl thrust hard, overloading deep into Jazz's valve, unaware of the piercing of Jazz's gestation chamber.

"Prowl? Were you trying to pierce my gestation chamber?"

"No. But I would be honored if you carried my Sparklings."

Jazz shivered. In all honesty, he was looking forward to carrying for Prowl. He stroked his lover tenderly. Hands found those lovely sensor wings. Prowl moaned in ecstasy as Jazz manipulated the appendages. Within moments, Prowl was overloading deep into Jazz again. The Portihexian black and white grinned. Prowl's next words instill a small seed of doubt in Jazz once more.

"I love you my beautiful consort."

"I wouldn't mind it if you called me your Queen."

Jazz might be an extrovert most of the time, but he was quite willing to be called a Queen. Prowl smiled softly. Jazz was his Queen. The other mech was absolutely perfect in every sense of the word. Prowl jerked out of his thoughts when Jazz's glossa was dragged up his chestplates. Prowl then pulled out of Jazz. The Portihexian whined at the loss of that wonderful spike.

"You have to be trained. I'll have Smokescreen do it. He's more trustworthy than others here."

Jazz was a bit hesitant. He only trusted Bluestreak, Prowl, and Ratchet.

"If it makes you feel better, Smokescreen is Bluestreak's cousin."

That did make Jazz feel a bit better. He nodded softly and his training began.


	4. Chapter 3: Unwanted

Jazz had been Prowl's Queen for a good eight months. The training was going slowly as some of it was hard for him to accept. It was the first day of his ninth month that Jazz's doubts came to head.

"Look. It's the commoner filth that bonded to our king."

Something hit Jazz then, something slimy. Jazz went and showered off, gently rubbing his stomachplating where a small bump was beginning to show. Since the first time, JAzz and Prowl had made love two or three times after that. The night Jazz conceived was the last night he saw Prowl for more than a few minutes.

Smokescreen soon arrived for Jazz's lesson. It did not take him long to figure to that something was wrong.

"Jazz? What's the matter?"

The Portihexian's lower lip wobbled. It wasn't relief but sadness. Prowl wasn't the one to figure it out.

"Please tell me Jazz. You're starting to worry me."

Jazz was on his feet in anger.

"It shouldn't be you that I'm worrying! I'm sick and tired of being something I'm not, nor will I ever be."

He whirled and ran. Prowl didn't want him, just the Sparkling growing in him. The other nobles of the castle didn't want him either. He gathered a few things to help him survive when strong arms wrapped around him.

"Remove your arms or I will break them... my king." Jazz spat the last bit out.

Prowl stepped back, stunned. "What's gotten into you Jazz?"

"What's gotten into _ME_?!" Jazz shrieked. "If you have to ask then my being here was a complete mistake!"

He made to strike Prowl but the Praxian king stopped him.

"I'll make you a deal. Come with me because I want to show you something. IF you still want to leave afterwards than I won't stop you."

"Fine!"

"Close your optics please."

Jazz gritted his denta but obeyed. At least Prowl was polite still. A blindfold was wrapped around his optics. The last thing Jazz heard was Prowl explaining that his sensor horns needed to be covered too. Jazz stumbled blindly and deafly after Prowl. The first thing that happened after they stopped was the removal of the sensor horn mufflers. The sounds were deafening. Mechanical animals sounded all around him. Soon Jazz could see again. He gasped in shock.

"Jazz. I know it seemed like I neglected you but I wanted this just right. This haven... is all yours."

Jazz burst into tears and broke down from the stress. Prowl frowned when Jazz told him of the assault.

"Oh Jazz. I'm so sorry."

"I-I thought..."

"It was not my intention to stress you or make you feel unwanted."

Jazz huddled in Prowl's embrace, block coming down. Prowl stroked Jazz's frame before his Queen pulled him down. It did not take Prowl long to realize that Jazz wanted to make love. Prowl thrust his spike into Jazz's dripping valve without mercy. Jazz cried out and gripped his mate, head thrown back.

"PROWL!"

"JAZZ! You. Are. MINE!"

'Yours. Always yours.' Jazz keened as valve sensor nodes were stimulated in all the right ways. Their furious love making did not last long. Prowl was soon releasing his load of hot transfluid deep in Jazz's valve. Jazz cycled his valve around Prowl's spike, milking it for all its worth.

Jazz fell back, panting.

"Feeling unwanted now?"

"No. My spark knows the truth... Just as my optics do when you look at Bluestreak."

Prowl stiffened.

"Love. You're a Praxian. You are coded for a Triad. You can't go wrong with Bluestreak. If you want him than so do I."

Prowl kissed Jazz, happy that his mate was blessing the feelings for Bluestreak. Not only that but Jazz was falling for little Blue as well. It was then that Jazz NOTICED for the first time.

There were mechanimals all around in a metallic rainforest of sorts. Nearby was several large pools of water with waterfalls feeding into them. Jazz was in love with his little haven. Of course, Prowl already knew that Jazz would not be leaving. At least for now he wasn't feeling unwanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! Here's a few updates to tide you over while you eat all that chocolate! ;)


	5. Chapter 4: Excitement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Blue gets a surprise.

As time wore on, Jazz grew bigger. One evening the mech called Bluestreak to him.

"Yes?"

Jazz was on his feet and pulling Bluestreak into a tender kiss. Bluestreak sputtered.

"What about Prowl?"

As if on cue, said mech began to fondle Bluestreak's wings. The young mech gasped as he realized what this meant. Both King and Queen wanted him for their third.

"Yes." Came the moan.

"How do you want him my Jazz?"

"You claim his valve seal while I ride him?"

"Very well."

The pair got Bluestreak onto his back. Spikes slid out as valves were bared. Jazz sank down on Bluestreak's spike while Prowl claimed the Praxian's valve seal.

A deep fluttering in Jazz's spark. His little one approved her parents' choice in third. Jazz stilled, gaining the attention of his lovers.

"Her. Prowl... Blue..."

Bluestreak hugged Jazz. "You two are going to have a princess."

Prowl's optics widened. They were going to have a little girl!

"Wait. I thought mechs had cocoons?"

"I'm a mixed mech, Blue. My sire carried a few times and delivered via the stomachplating."

"Like femmes?"

"Yes and no. I heard stories of some femmes delivering via valve because they didn't have retractable stomachplating."

Prowl gently stroked his mate. Soon Bluestreak would bond with them. Prowl was happy beyond words at the thought of having his two mates at his side.

"Blue? What do you wished to be called? Queen or Consort?"

"Queen, like Jazz. I love you both so much."

Jazz rolled his hips, causing his lover to cry out at the feelings assaulting his spike. He licked his lips as hands came forward and stroked Jazz's spike panel. It slid away, baring the spike. Before long, Bluestreak and Prowl got to see their lover's spike for the first time. It was black with white, silver, and gold spirals twining around from base to tip. Bluestreak grabbed the spike causing Jazz to cry out in pleasure.

Prowl chuckled at the display. "My two mates are gorgeous."

Jazz leaned back against Prowl while Bluestreak pumped his spike furiously.

"B-Blue! Prowl!" Jazz cried, overloading. Transfluid shot from Jazz's spike tip while his valve lubricants dribbled down Bluestreak's own spike. The three lovers sank down on the berth together, sated. Jazz and Prowl situated Bluestreak between them before falling into recharge. In the middle of the night, Bluestreak went into the kitchen for a snack.

"Blue? Where were you? I was worried to the Pit."

"Oh Smokey... King Prowl and Queen Jazz are going to court me for their third."

Smokescreen's optics widened. "What?"

"You heard me. Prowl and Jazz are my Intendeds now... and I love them."

Two sets of arms wrapped around Bluestreak.

"And we love you little Blue. Thank you for accepting us."

"No. Thank YOU for choosing me my loves. I promise to do my best."

And with that, the three mechs left Smokescreen behind in shock. It was time to create more excitement.


	6. Chapter 5: Bundle of Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BABY!

Jazz lay on Ratchet's medical berth, panting. It had been a month since Jazz and Prowl took Bluestreak as their third. It had been just a few hours before that their little femme decided it was time.

"You're about eighty-two percent in contractions. Not much longer, Jazz."

The black and white Portihexian panted heavily. Who knew having a Sparkling could be painful? A scream was wrenched from him as his daughter decided that she didn't want to wait.

'Little one please! Don't hurt me!'

A wave of apology with a hint of impatience radiated through the carrier/Sparkling bond. Ratchet had forced Prowl and Bluestreak to wait outside. Towards sunset, Jazz's stomachplating had shifted all the way and his daughter made her way out. Before long, a beautiful black and white femme with aqua colored optics rested on Jazz's chestplates. Ratchet went and brought Prowl and Bluestreak in. Prowl was immediately taken with his daughter.

Jazz smiled tiredly. "Her name is Sonata. Named for the song of my spark... you, Prowl."

Bluestreak might have contributed but Sonata was all Prowl's.

Sonata had a creamy white color instead of the snow white of her parents. She had Prowl's wings as well as Jazz's sensor horns. There was even the makings of a small chevron, light blue in color, forming on her forehead.

Primus, Sonata even had Prowl's thoughtful look when he was planning something. Jazz hummed as he cradled his daughter. She was beautiful! There was suddenly a commotion outside. Frowning, Prowl went to check.

Outside there were many mechs and femmes fighting to see the new princess. Prowl, Ratchet, and Bluestreak tried to keep everyone out but it was Jazz who finally got everyone to be quiet.

"ENOUGH!"

Sonata began to wail at the sudden rise in her carrier's tone. The mech panicked and tried to calm her, instead making her more agitated. Tears sprang to Jazz's optics.

"Oh please my little Sonata. I'm sorry. Shhh... shhhh."

Nothing was working. Prowl took their daughter and she quieted right down. Jazz keened his distress at his failure, making the mecha outside whisper amongst themselves. It was considered a bad sign if the carrier could not successfully quiet the Sparkling the first time.

As time passed, Jazz would get a confidence boost and try to take his daughter, love and adoration in his spark. Each time, Sonata would wail whenever her carrier tried to hold her.

One evening, Jazz broke down to his mate.

"Prowler... nothing I do pleases our little bundle of joy."

He looked away, clutching himself. "Maybe they're right. Maybe you should find another Praxian mate."

Prowl growled, "Don't say that! I bonded with you for love! I refuse to take someone that I don't love!"

Jazz winced and backed down. As the years passed, Jazz would care for his little girl but Sonata never wanted him. Little did he know was that fate would throw a test at him and Sonata. A test that would question _EVERYTHING_.


End file.
